E se tudo fosse diferente
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Série de one-shot SIREM em Universo e Realidade Alternativos.Slash. SiriusxRemus.
1. Menos um lobisomem na história

Aqui serão postadas one-shots feitas para as últimas edições do **Projeto Like a Brother My Ass**, da seção **Sirius/Remus** do Fórum 6v. Cada fic terá seus avisos. Enjoy!

* * *

**Avisos: **Realidade alternativa. Fic feita com o tema "E se Remus não fosse um lobisomem?".  
**Classificação:** K  
**Gênero:** Parodia/Crack

* * *

**Menos um lobisomem na história**

Remus sempre foi um garoto inteligente, então ele nunca saia de casa em noites de Lua cheia. Seus pais já tinham lhe contado sobre lobisomens, eles existiam realmente, e era perigoso qualquer pessoa sair nesses dias. Por isso o jovem Lupin nunca fora atacado por lobisomem algum.

Aos onze anos ele foi para Hogwarts como todos os outros meninos de sua idade que eram bruxos. Remus ficou muito feliz, e decidiu que queria ser sorteado em Gryffindor, pois se identificou com a coragem que o Chapéu Seletor cantou. Naquele dia ele fez três novos amigos: Sirius, James e Peter.

Logo nos primeiros dias ele percebeu a antipatia que Sirius e James sentiam de um menino chamado Snape. Percebeu que essa antipatia era recíproca, mas não se importou no momento. Remus começou a se importar quando Peter, que não tinha motivo algum para antipatizar com o garoto começou a apoiar os outros dois amigos.

Quando os amigos dele começaram a se juntar para atacar Snape ele passou a se _incomodar de verdade_. Vendo que aquilo era injusto e covarde, Remus interferiu. James e Sirius se irritaram, Peter ficou do lado deles, mas todos eram crianças, a briga de hoje é esquecida amanhã e tudo acabava bem.

O ritmo de aula continuou normalmente, Sirius e James sendo cada vez mais populares na escola e aprontando todas. Remus pouco se importava com o que eles aprontavam, algumas vezes até ajudava, mas não se envolvia profundamente nas coisas mais bobas.

Seus amigos nunca deixaram de importunar Snape, mas eles tinham o cuidado de fazer isso longe dele e da forma mais discreta possível, pois ele ameaçara espalhar para o colégio que Sirius chorava durante o sono pedindo pra mãe dele não prendê-lo com as cabeças dos elfos mortos e que James dormiu abraçado com um pomo de ouro de pelúcia até o terceiro ano. Era o suficiente para acabar com a reputação idiota deles.

Claro que ele adorava os amigos, mas uma coisa era ser amigo, outra era ser maria-vai-com-as-outras, e isso Remus nunca foi.

No quinto ano ele foi nomeado monitor. James ficou puto com McGonagall, ele queria ser o monitor. Não por querer a honra do cargo ou essas bobagens, ele queria era aprontar à vontade, quem sabe se exibir um pouco para Lily Evans, e o cargo era tudo que ele precisava. Não teve choro nem vela, Remus era o monitor e pronto.

Certo dia Lily chamou Remus num canto para conversar. Ela percebera que ele não detestava Snape, e como a ruiva estava preocupada com as companhias com que o amigo de infância estava andando, ela pediu ajuda ao rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Ele aceitou prontamente a proposta, pois menos um do lado das trevas era mais um do lado da luz.

Remus, Lily e Snape participavam do Slug Club, e com o tempo os dois Gryffindors conseguiram que Snape aceitasse a amizade do jovem Lupin. Sirius e James ficaram muito revoltados por ele estar se juntando com Snivellus. Remus apenas fazia cara de paisagem pro drama sem sentido deles.

Por vezes ele se perguntava como conseguia ser amigo de pessoas que se odiavam. Ele chegou à conclusão que era porque os rapazes eram _extremamente parecidos_. Cabeças duras todos eles, e Remus aprendera a lidar com pessoas assim.

Foi no sexto ano que Remus descobriu, na verdade _aceitou_, que era apaixonado por Sirius. Nesse ano ele descobriu também que Severus _e James _eram apaixonados por Lily.

Resolvendo dar um jeito nesse _pequeno problema,_ Remus decidiu que tinha que arrumar um novo alvo para James, pois Lily não estava interessada. Sem contar que ele desconfiava que James estava mais interessado em roubar a ruiva de Snape que outra coisa.

O sétimo ano foi cheio de novas descobertas. Remus descobriu que Sirius _também _era apaixonado por ele. E que Lily estava contemplando a possibilidade de começar a sair com Severus.

Como todos podem imaginar, Remus e Sirius começaram a namorar, tornaram-se aurores para lutar na Guerra contra Voldemort e se mudaram para um apartamento no Diagon Alley; Lily e Severus se casaram assim que saíram da escola; e Voldemort foi derrotado por Dumbledore numa batalha no Ministério.

Bendita a hora que ele e Lily resolveram ajudar Severus, pois todos os jovens que andavam com ele acabaram virando Death Eaters e Snape ia pelo mesmo caminho. A grande decepção veio quando descobriram que Peter era um Death Eater espião. Sirius disse que era por causa de inveja, James disse que era por causa de burrice, Remus ficou sem palavras.

Dez anos depois da guerra lá estavam eles em King's Cross para se despedir dos filhos dos amigos que estavam indo para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Era impossível não sentir a nostalgia.

_Harry Potter_? Não, não, o filho de James e Narcissa se chamava Pegasus Potter, afinal tinha de ser mantida a tradição dos Black de nomear as crianças como o nome de uma constelação.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Conte comigo para pegar um plot digno e transformar numa coisa infame. LOL  
Love ya! S2


	2. Lógica versus magia

**Avisos:** Unviverso Alternativo - eletrônicos.  
**Classificação:** T  
**Gênero:** Parodia/Crack

* * *

**Lógica versus Magia**

Não era lógica. Nunca foi. Por mais que as pessoas olhassem para nós e dissessem que nossa relação era algo propiciado pela lógica, eu conseguia ver que estavam errados. Era magia.

A luz que emanava dele sempre me supreendeu com coisas inimagináveis, como gravar em mim imagens duradouras, que ficariam armazenadas no fundo de meu ser, ou palavras infindas, carregadas de brilho e intensidade. Nenhum outro conseguiu o que ele fez comigo, plasmar em minha memória tudo o que seu corpo captava, fazer-me sentir como complemento, como parte de algo maior, de algo belo.

Quando nossos corpos se conectavam acontecia a magia. Só podia ser magia, pois através de uma simples conexão física, algo que poderia ser rompido a qualquer momento, nossas intenções alinhavam-se e juntos tínhamos um único objetivo, um só motivo. Nós dois juntos nos transformamos em ferramentas para a arte. Nossa união produz propagação de beleza, de luz de cor, de movimento.

Sem ele eu não conseguiria eternizar a beleza em meu ser. Sem mim ele não conseguiria captar a beleza.

Eu, Remus Lupin, um CPU. Ele, Sirius Black, um escaner.

**FIM**


	3. Menos uma cicatriz

**Avisos: **Realidade alternativa. Fic feita com o tema "E se Voldemort tivesse escolhido os Longbottom?".  
**Classificação:** K  
**Gênero:** Hurt/Confort

* * *

**Menos uma cicatriz**

A sede da Ordem estava uma loucura, os membros que estavam lá corriam para todos os lados. Um zumbido ao fundo era a trilha sonora provida pelas dezenas de bisbilhoscópios que Moody trouxera do ministério aquela manhã. Trelawney chorava e assoava o nariz num canto, sendo consolada com tapinhas nas costas de algum passante menos apressado. Acontecera rápido demais para que eles processassem a profundidade dos fatos. Todos se perguntavam "por quê", e somente alguns poucos sabiam a resposta.

Dumbledore estava no ministério preenchendo formulários. Ele sempre odiara essa burocracia em momentos de crise, mas infelizmente era necessário para não piorar os ânimos. Antes de sair, entretanto, ele falara com os membros da Ordem para manterem-se vigilantes, pois nada comprovava que Voldemort estivesse realmente morto. Alguns criticaram o balde de água fria que o velho mago jogara sobre eles, outros fingiram não ouvir e todos seguiram com seus afazeres.

Moody perdera a perna na missão para salvar os Longbottom e tinha o rosto estranhamente enfaixado. Após uma crise nervosa e a tentativa de se levantar para ir com uma perna só ajudar Dumbledore no ministério, a medibruxa achara sensato sedá-lo. Agora ele dormitava numa maca transfigurada de um dos sofás da sede. De vez em quando um espasmo percorria o corpo do auror, efeitos do _Cruciatus_, era o que Madam Pomfrey dizia, o único remédio seria o tempo.

Remus observava tudo de um canto, os olhos brilhantes e úmidos. Sentindo que precisava de se acalmar ele foi lavar o rosto e beber água, mas não funcionou. Ao ver o próprio reflexo no espelho, as bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos e os fios de cabelo castanho que foram queimados pela troca de feitiços e maldições, a primeira lágrima caiu. Ele nunca foi de chorar, talvez por isso quando ele começou não conseguia parar. Parecia que estava pagando por todos os anos que tinha conseguido engolir as lágrimas com um gole d'água e muita determinação.

Ele não sabia se estava chorando de tristeza ou de alívio, e isso fazia ele soluçar mais forte, pois perder uma vida para salvar outra não deveria parecer uma troca justa.

O pequeno Neville tinha morrido naquela manhã juntamente com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Dumbledore tinha tentado deter Riddle, mas a Ordem tinha chegado tarde demais. Ninguém contava com um espelho ter sido a salvação das pessoas que estavam ali. Um espelho muggle. A maldição assassina bateu no espelho e ricocheteou de volta para quem a lançou, fazendo o Lord Voldemort desvanecer. Uma morte ridícula.

Agora o espelho muggle estava sendo analisado pelos Inomináveis enquanto mundo mágico festejava a morte do Lord das Trevas.

Estranhando o tempo que Remus estava trancado no banheiro, Sirius resolveu bater na porta pra saber se ele estava bem. _E__u estou bem_, Remus pensou, _mas Alice __e__ Frank não_. Remus não conseguiu responder, o que assustou o outro rapaz. Poucos segundos depois ele estava sendo abraçado enquanto seu corpo sacudia pelos espasmos provocados pelos soluços, no meio de uma crise de nervos.

Sirius ficou assustado, tentou tirar Remus dali, mas acabaram deslizando para o chão. O animago sussurrava palavras doces e acariciava seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-lo. Alguns minutos se passaram e os soluços diminuíram, deixando no lugar um choro silencioso, esgotado. Pela primeira vez desde que saíra da escola as palavras "Vai ficar tudo bem" tinham uma sabor de realidade, e Remus se fez acreditar.

Mesmo sem nunca ter visto Remus num estado daqueles, Sirius não perguntou porque ele estava chorando. Não precisava. Ele era inteligente o suficiente para saber que o outro rapaz tinha visto muito mais do que gostaria e estava armazenando tudo dentro dele há muito tempo.

Remus era uma pessoa que não tinha crises de raiva, não tinha crises de desespero, não chutava e quebrava as coisas quando tudo estava desmoronando. Ele esperava tudo cair para poder juntar os pedaços depois. Tinha demorado muito tempo para toda o desespero que guardava dentro dele transbordar, e Sirius estava feliz por poder estar lá e juntar os pedaços de Remus.

Ele soube pelos cochichos na sede que Remus vira Neville ser assassinado friamente. Tocar nesse assunto não era uma opção.

– James e Lily estão nos esperando para comemorar a derrota de Voldemort. – Sirius falou. – Não sabemos se é para sempre, mas pelo menos eles estão a salvo.

_Pelo menos__. _

Remus se acostumara a viver de _pelo menos _durante toda a vida, e não seria porque ele tinha sobrevivido à guerra que isso ia mudar. Um sabor amargo de uma vitória incompleta lhe inundou a boca e ele tentou engolir a incerteza.

– Sim, pelo menos Harry está fora de perigo. – ele respondeu miseravelmente. – Vamos comemorar _pelo menos_ isso.

Saíram com as cabeças baixas do banheiro e foram para a casa de James e Lily em Godric's Hollow.

Quando chegaram na casa dos amigos Sirius foi direto para o cercadinho onde Harry estava e o pegou no colo. Ele ficou fazendo caretas e cócegas para fazer a criança rir, e aquele som inocente foi o que tirou Remus do estado de inércia que ele estava. Os olhos vivos e verdes do menino olhavam para o padrinho, as mãoszinhas enterradas nos cabelos negros, puxando para si. Deveria doer, mas Sirius não parecia se importar. Porque na verdade _não importava_. O que importava era que eles estavam vivos, que Harry estava vivo. E sempre haveria uma esperança de Voldemort nunca voltar.

**FIM**


	4. Arbitriu

Fic escrita para o projeto FTW, pela seção Sirius/Remus do fórum 6v.  
Essa fic sai um pouco do sistema de RA ou UA, mas não está ambientada exatamente no mundo mágico, por isso coloquei aqui.

* * *

**Arbitriu**

O lugar onde estava não tinha forma definida, e por muito tempo ele achou que estava sob efeito de alguma maldição desconhecida.

Estranhamente ele não estava se sentindo mal. Isso fazia ele ter dúvidas se ele estava sob efeito de uma maldição, mas lembrou-se da _Imperius_, a sensação que ela deixava nas pessoas era uma de leveza e felicidade. Então ele temeu, porque ele poderia estar sendo utilizado por alguém.

O tempo passava, mas não havia cansaço, somente a sensação de leveza que ele nunca experimentara na vida. Era difícil ficar confortável naquela situação, principalmente estando num lugar onde ele não conseguia discernir o ambiente. Era como um sonho em que você sabe que está bem, protegido, mas não consegue abrir os olhos e olhar em volta.

Ele ficou nesse estado indefinido por um tempo também indefinido, até que alguém apareceu. Era Moody.

– Lupin, você tem algo a fazer. Black, você e os Potter foram convocados pela Pedra para ajudar o Harry Potter.

– Moody? Convocado pela pedra? Black? Você está falando de Sirius? – Remus perguntou confuso.

– Levante-se e me siga, rapaz! Pelo visto você não vai sair daqui sozinho. – Moody respondeu impacientemente e girou nos calcanhares afastando-se para um lugar iluminado ao longe que Remus ainda não tinha percebido.

Ele mal notara que o ex-auror tinha os dois calcanhares normais, e, incrivelmente o rosto dele também estava normal como antes da primeira Guerra, quando eles já tinham chegado ao lugar iluminado.

Lá ele encontrou com Sirius, James e Lily. Eles estavam sorridentes. E ele ficou boquiaberto.

– Eu morri? – Remus perguntou bobamente.

– Claro! Você não percebeu? – Sirius, muito mais jovem e bonito do que a última vez que ele tinha visto, respondeu alegremente.

– Como assim? – ele perguntou novamente.

– Da mesma forma que nós três, Remus, um Avada no meio da testa. – James falou brincando, e levou um tapa de Lily.

– Deixem de falar bobagem! Depois nós teremos tempo para conversar. – Lily falou e foi arrastando James para uma Floresta que Remus ainda não tinha reparado. Ele e Sirius foram juntos caminhando um pouco mais atrás.

– Então eu morri mesmo? – Remus perguntou em voz baixa para Sirius.

– Sim... – Sirius respondeu calmamente. – Parece que é pior, né?

– Mais ou menos. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Parecia que eu estava numa espécie de limbo. – Remus falou e Sirius olhou para ele.

– Limbo?

– É. Eu não sei explicar... Era um lugar indefinido.

– Que treco estranho... – Sirius ia continuar a falar, mas eles avistaram Harry e todas as outras conversas morreram para dar lugar apenas ao que estava acontecendo com o garoto.

Depois da caminhada mais tensa e da conversa mais estranha que ele já tinha participado, eles voltaram caminhando pelo mesmo caminho.

Antes de Remus perceber ele tinha perdido a companhia dos amigos e estava novamente sozinho naquele _limbo_, como ele resolveu chamar o lugar que fora parar.

Agora que sabia que estava morto Remus não queria ficar sozinho. Não quando Sirius, Lily e James estavam por perto em algum lugar. Ou será que eles não estavam perto?

Foi então que ele se deu conta de que poderia estar numa espécie de purgatório ou inferno pós-morte. Ele nunca acreditara nesses locais, mas agora que se via sozinho no pós-morte quando os amigos estavam juntos em algum lugar, era impossível não se questionar.

Será que era porque ele foi um lobisomem? Ele tinha errado muito na vida, com certeza, mas ele sempre tentara ser uma pessoa boa, isso não contava de nada? Será que Harry tinha morrido mesmo e isso interferia em alguma coisa? E Teddy? Será que por causa das escolhas dele Teddy ia ser infeliz e ele deveria ter feito diferente? A sensação de leveza que ele tinha sentido naquele lugar indefinido começou a virar uma de opressão, e ele começou a querer sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Foi quando ele ouviu novamente alguém se aproximando.

– Lupin, venha comigo! – era Moody novamente, e ele não parecia satisfeito.

– O que houve, Moody? Onde eu estou? – Remus perguntou enquanto tinha oportunidade.

– Você está criando um inferno pra você passar o pós-morte!

– Eu estou o quê? – Remus estava estupefato.

– Ande rápido! Dumbledore vai falar com você.

Chegaram a uma estação de trem igual a King's Cross. Pelo menos Remus achou que era igual, pois duvidava que fosse a mesma estação que ele frequentara em vida.

– Remus, meu rapaz! – a voz alegre e jovial de Dumbledore o assustou. – Venha aqui. Sente-se. – o homem ruivo que Remus via era um choque perto da imagem que ele guardara na memória de Dumbledore antes de morrer.

Remus estava sem palavras. Nunca tinha imaginado o reencontro com Dumbledore, e o choque era maior do que ele poderia prever.

– Eu não sabia que você estava aqui.

– Não tinha como você saber, meu rapaz. Você se isolou, como sempre.

– Me isolei? Como?

– Eu poderia dar uma série de exemplos sobre sua vida, mas devemos focar no mais importante: o limbo que você está agora.

– Fui eu que criei aquele lugar?

– Exatamente. Você criou aquele lugar. E nós temos que tirar você de lá. – o outrora ancião respondeu.

– Como? – parecia que essa pergunta seria repetida muitas vezes naquele dia. Isso se somente tinha passado um dia, era difícil contar o tempo naquele lugar.

– Simples. Quando a gente começa essa aventura, trazemos na bagagem nossas experiências na vida. Há um filtro que nos atrai para estarmos no momento mais feliz da nossa memória. Por isso você viu seus amigos jovens, e por isso você voltou a ser jovem. Porém, como esse filtro é construído pelas nossas memórias, ele só cumpre a função correta quando nossas memórias são compatíveis com nossa vontade.

– Não estou entendendo...

– Você consegue se lembrar qual a época mais feliz da sua vida?

– Lembro. – Remus respondeu imediatamente.

E ele lembrava. Fora a fase mais feliz e irresponsável da vida dele, quando ele corria livre com os amigos na Floresta Proibida, todos em suas formas animalísticas e todos igualmente irresponsáveis. Foi o único período da vida dele que a Lua Cheia não era um medo, mas uma diversão. Foi a época que ele conheceu o que era ser amado e tinha companhia tanto no dia a dia quanto à noite, na cama. E todas as manhãs ele era acordado por um beijo com mau-hálito matinal e um sorriso maroto de Sirius. A vida era leve e cheia de oportunidades.

E tudo terminou cedo demais.

– Você tem vontade de reviver aquela época? – Dumbledore perguntou sabiamente.

Remus desviou o olhar daqueles olhos azuis que sabiam demais.

Não. Ele não tinha vontade de reviver aquela época, porque eles eram inocentes demais, imprudentes demais, e muita coisa deu errado. Eles deixaram de ser inseparáveis e indestrutíveis para serem guerreiros desconfiados no meio de duas guerras. E ele acabara sozinho.

Remus sabia que era covardia o que sempre o prendera, antes ou após a morte. Infelizmente saber aquilo não tirava a sensação de aperto no peito que ele tinha toda vez que se lembrava daquela época. Essa opressão era tão intensa que ele não conseguia mais nem lembrar exatamente como era sentir essa felicidade. Ele apenas tinha a consciência de que aquela fora sua época mais feliz, porém os sentimentos estavam tão incrustados dentro de camadas e mais camadas de dor que ele não conseguia mais alcançá-los.

– Eu...

– Você tem medo. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Essa é a diferença entre você, Sirius e James. Eles não tiveram medo de estar no momento mais feliz das vidas deles, mesmo que esse momento parecesse efêmero. E eles estão vivendo lá, na Floresta. – Remus sentiu um nó em sua garganta e se perguntou se mortos choravam. – Sim, mortos choram. Porque o que nos faz chorar são nossos sentimentos, e eles não morrem com nosso corpo carnal.

– Eu queria... – Remus pigarreou para desobstruir sua garganta e olhou novamente para Dumbledore. – Eu queria não ter medo.

– Eu também queria não ter medo. Tudo seria mais fácil, não é? – Dumbledore respondeu dando tapinhas no joelho de Remus. – Pelo menos temos livre arbítrio, mesmo depois de mortos. Podemos escolher entre enfrentar o medo e viver a felicidade, ou se deixar prender por esse medo e viver na sombra. – o ex-diretor se levantou e apontou para a saída da estação. – Indo por ali você vai encontrar a Floresta onde você foi feliz. – Apontou para um trem que tinha acabado de parar. – Embarcando você vai continuar na segurança imaginária construída em seu limbo. Lembre-se, se você permanecer em segurança permanecerá sozinho. A decisão é tua, meu rapaz.

Com isso Dumbledore se levantou e aparatou para algum lugar que Remus não conseguia imaginar.

Remus ficou alguns minutos sentado, pesando suas opções até que, respirando fundo, ele decidiu caminhar em direção à Floresta.

**FIM**


End file.
